The Shadow Realm
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, and SetoxJou: Based off of the Yu-Gi-Oh episode THe Evil Spirit of the Millenium Ring. Some will be Song fics! Chap 2 is!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh still isn't mine! DAMMIT! Yami and Yugi isn't a couple. NO! Well this fiction is based off of an episode! I hope you will like  
  
Warnings: YAOI! M/M! GAYNESS! I warned thy homophobes! (Stabs homophobes with a sword)  
  
"Well I think we should rest up for tomorrow." Yugi said.  
  
"How about a quick game of Duel Monsters before we go to bed?" Bakura suggested.  
  
"SURE!" Yugi replied.  
  
"You can add your friends' favorite cards into your deck to make things more interesting." Bakura smiled as each laid their cards down, Joey's; Flame Swordsman; Tristan: Cyber soldier; and Tea`: The Magician of Faith.  
  
"I still will stick with the Dark Magician!" Yugi smiled back at Bakura.  
  
"Before we start, there is something I want to show you all, especially you, Yugi." A chain with a ring appeared around Bakura's neck. It was the Millennium Ring.  
  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Yugi hollered as Bakura sucked their souls from their bodies and sent them into the Shadow Realm.  
  
"At last the Millennium Puzzle is mine!" He laughed maniacally. He placed a hand on the puzzle and it glowed. Just then, Yugi's motionless body arose from the ground.  
  
"If you want it, you'll have to duel me for it!" exclaimed Yugi.  
  
"ALL RIGHT THEN!" Their life points flashed as a dueling area appeared in front of them. Both drew five cards. "You start." Yugi placed Tristan's favorite card, The Cyber Soldier, in attack mode. Tristan appeared on the field as the monster.  
  
"Whoa, a big Yugi!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Your move." Yugi spoke, as Bakura played the Magic White Hat. The monster attacked Tristan and sent him to the graveyard. "Where did he go?"  
  
"He went to the graveyard." Bakura responded.  
  
"Tristan can't be, gone." Yugi drew another card, 'The Flame Swordsman, I think Joey'd be safer on the field.' "GO FLAME SWORDSMAN!" As he thought, Joey appeared on top of the card. Joey did a double take.  
  
"AH! BIG YUGI! I AM CRACKIN'!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Look, Joey, ATTACK HIM!" Yugi commanded and Joey attacked. "I also will play this card that allows me to bring back monsters from the grave, REBORN THE MONSTER!" Tristan appeared again on the field.  
  
"Joey? Are you having the same dream as I am?" Tristan poked his buddy dressed as the swordsman.  
  
"No this is just me loosin' it." Joey laughed as a reply. Yugi ended his turn and Bakura placed two cards, a trap card and a defense card, both face down.  
  
"I'll attack!" Joey ran up to the card as the monster showed itself. He cut through it. "Hyzah cha! TADA!" Joey smiled.  
  
"Well, since the effect of the Morphing Jar is to send all of the cards in both players hands to the graveyard." Bakura placed his cards in the discard, as did Yugi.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yug." Joey apologized.  
  
"At least Tea's soul card wasn't in my hand." He drew another five cards. In those five was, The Dark Magician. 'My soul card,' He thought, 'Is my soul in there? Well there is only one way to find out!' "I play the Dark Magician." He laid down the card and he appeared as the magician. Joey did yet another double take.  
  
"Whoa! Two Yugi's! I AM NUTS!" Joey fell over with confusion.  
  
"Well he isn't me, but then again he IS me! I don't know." Yugi tried to explain, but he couldn't. "I always hear this gentle, strong, loving voice, when I duel. I think it has something to do with my puzzle."  
"Yugi," The bigger Yugi spoke, "I am Yami. You and I are destined to be. You are my Hikari, my Aibou, my light." He lifted him out of the dueling area. Yugi returned to his normal height and his clothes went to normal. Yami pulled his other half to him. Softly, he planted a warm kiss onto the teen's lips. Their lips glowed throughout the entire realm... 


	2. Stay the Same

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh still isn't mine! DAMMIT! Joey McIntyre's song "Stay the Same" doesn't belong to me either. Yami and Yugi isn't a couple. NO! Well this fiction is based off of an episode! I hope you will like  
  
Warnings: YAOI! M/M! GAYNESS! I warned thy homophobes! (Stabs homophobes with a sword)  
  
Don't you ever wish you were someone else'  
  
You were meant to be the way you are exactly.  
  
Don't you ever say you don't like the way you are.  
  
When you learn to love yourself' you're better off by far.  
  
And I hope you always stay the same'  
  
cuz there's nothin' 'bout you I would change.  
  
Yami removed his lips from Yugi's, "Are you going to stop trying to over rule your Hikari or are you going to be sweet and tender to him?" Bakura nodded as he and the spirit dispersed into separate beings. They gazed into each others eyes for a few moments.  
  
"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN CONTROLING ME!" Bakura snapped.  
  
"What!? SHUT UP YOU!" Ryou looked at him and tried not to let his tears fall. The dark and demented one had finally came to his senses. Ryou knew that they were meant to be. It's just that sort of heart feeling. He just wanted love.  
  
Bakura, still infuriated, sat down on the ground as the Shadow Realm dissolved. His Yami sat next to him and held him close in a tight embrace. Bakura threw his arms around the spirit.  
  
"I am sorry," Ryou apologized, "I never meant to be so evil." He bowed his head.  
  
"You can't help who and what you are." Bakura smiled as Ryou, "I forgive you as long as you promise me, you will remain the way you are."  
  
"Promise kept." Ryou laid his lips upon Bakura's. A light, similar to that of Yugi's and Yami's, surrounded their lips.  
  
I think that you could be whatever you wanted to be  
  
If you could realize' all the dreams you have inside.  
  
Don't be afraid if you've got something to say'  
  
Just open up your heart and let it show you the way. Bridge  
  
Believe in yourself.  
  
Reach down inside.  
  
The love you find will set you free.  
  
Believe in yourself' you will come alive.  
  
Have faith in what you do.  
  
You'll make it through.  
  
A figure sat in a nearby bush, overlooking the activity.  
  
"Hmm..." It thought, "The power of the Millennium Items has almost been all released. Good! Very good indeed!" The figure got up from it's spot and hid in a tree.  
  
The true power of the Millennium Items still, makes no sense... 


End file.
